Fim das esperanças
by nahraven
Summary: Esse é o fim de todas as esperanças perder a fé de criança... O fim de toda inocencia... Fic com um triste final... Mas muito linda... espero q tds gostem ... reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Todos estavam lá... Todos que admiravam seu trabalho... Todos que acreditavam nela... Todos os que viram ela fazer diferença... Mas principalmente eles estavam lá... Naquele dia chuvoso... Onde tudo parecia negro...

Estelar – Ela era uma boa amiga...

Ravena – Ela era uma titã leal... Ela nasceu com um dom que virou sua maldição...

Robin – Mas ela não deixou que seu destino se cumprisse... Ela desejou algo mais...

Cyborgue – Não importava a que medida...

Mutano – Nada era impossível pra ela...

Terra – Mas isso... Isso era o inevitável...

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO,

1,2,3,4 go

Teen Titans!

_**Fim das esperanças**_

_**Parte 1**_

Era mais um dia comum na torre... Os titãs voltavam de uma batalha contra Slade e seus novos "amigos"... Slade tinha fugido mais uma vez e como sempre deixara uma grande duvida rondando a cabeça de nossos jovens heróis...

Robin – O que Slade quer agora? – Ele soca a parede que tanta força acaba abrindo um buraco... Os titãs olham assustados

Cyborgue – Calminho ai cara! Ou você vai acabar destruindo a torre toda!

Ravena – E esse stresse todo não vai adiantar nada! Você é muito obcecado pelo Slade! Você tem que se controlar!

Robin – Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas tem um psicopata a solta armando alguma coisa e que é capaz de vender o mundo pelos seus interesses! Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas quando você quase destruiu o mundo ele te ajudou!

Ravena – O que?

Robin – Isso o que você ouviu!

Ravena estava indignada... Como ele poderia dizer uma coisa dessas? Ela saiu correndo e foi para seu quarto

Robin caiu em si e percebeu o que ele tinha falado... Os titãs ficaram indignados também...

Cyborgue – Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas pra ela?

Robin – eu...

Mutano – Você viu o jeito que ela ficou cara? Ela ta totalmente arrasada!

Robin – Mas...

Estelar – Robin você agiu como um CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!

Terra – Isso mesmo! Você deveria se envergonhar!

Shadow – E eu ainda disse que você era um bom líder... Eu tava muito enganada...

Todos saíram deixando Robin sozinho...

Robin Pensamento – Parabéns... Sua obsessão fez uma de suas amigas se magoar e os outros ficarem com raiva de você...

Ele resolveu ver se Ravena estava muito mal e foi até o quarto dela

TOC, TOC!

Ravena – Me deixe em paz seja quem for...

Robin – Ravena sou eu o Robin... Eu vim te pedir desculpa...

Ravena – Sai da porta do meu quarto não quero mais ouvir sua voz...

Robin – Ravena... Você estava certa... Eu sou obcecado pelo Slade... Eu não estava em mim quando eu te disse aquilo... Eu não quis te magoar... Mas o Slade... Eu tenho medo dele machucar alguém... Eu tenho medo dele querer te machucar de novo... Por favor, me perdoa... Eu preciso de você...

Ravena ao ouvir aquilo abriu a porta do quarto e saiu... Robin a abraçou... Ela estava chorando...

Ravena – Eu também preciso de você...

Enquanto eles estavam abraçados o alarme da Torre toca... Eles saem correndo e vão ver o que aconteceu

Cyborgue – É o Slade! Ele está atacando uma... Biblioteca? Perai deixa eu ver se isso ta certo... O Slade ta tentando roubar um livro! Pra que o Slade vai querer um livro!

Robin – Eu não sei, mas nós vamos descobrir! Titãs vamos lá! – e eles saíram correndo... Shadow ficou para trás ela estava com cara de espanto... Logo ela voltou a si e foi atrás dos titãs

Robin – Parado ai Slade! Deixe esse livro no mesmo lugar!

Slade – Mas é apenas um livro... Ora Robin eu apenas quero o livro por um tempo indeterminado... Depois eu o devolvo... E eu posso emprestar da biblioteca!

Mutano – Pra que você quer esse livro velho? Você não devia estar armando algum plano pra destruir agente ou a cidade?

Slade – Pra isso eu preciso do livro...

Shadow – Você não pode pegar o livro! Nunca! Deixa ele onde ele estava! Eu não to brincando!

Slade – E o que você vai fazer? Bater-me? Ora... Eu posso pedir para seus amigos me ajudarem então...

Robin – Você não consegue fazer nada sozinho!

Slade – Não contra essa aberração

Shadow – O que?

Cyborgue – Agora você passou dos limites!

Cyborgue e Robin – Titãs vamos lá!

Eles começaram a lutar... Slade chamou os "dark angels" (apelido dado aos amigos da Shadow pela Sparkling)

Shadow – Você é um covarde!

Slade – Talvez... Mas eu não tenho tanto medo de você quanto você tem de mim...

Shadow – eu não tenho medo de você!

Shadow começou a lutar com Slade do mesmo modo que Robin lutava... Slade novamente estava com alguns poderes concedidos por Sparkling... Mas Shadow conseguia lutar com ele do mesmo modo... Seus poderes não a afetavam (afinal ela era o ser mais poderoso de todo o universo)

Shadow – Pode tentar, mas você não consegue me acertar!

Slade – Eu posso não conseguir... Mas e ele?

Shadow se virou e viu Rocky se aproximando para lutar com ela... Ele lhe deu um soco no rosto... Ela apenas ficou caída no chão... Ela não podia lutar com ele... Ela o amava... Mas quando ela viu que os titãs não davam conta dos dark angels ela não teve escolha...

Shadow – Me desculpe... – Ela soltou um tipo de raio e congelou-o e correu atrás de Slade... Ela chorava muito... Slade conseguiu fugir dela... Sparkling o ajudou... Shadow caiu de joelhos no chão chorando mais ainda...

Ravena foi até ela e tentou ajuda - lá

Ravena – Calma Shadow... Aquilo era apenas um livro... E eu tenho certeza de que o rocky não vai lembrar de nada quando você conseguir quebrar o feitiço deles...

Shadow achou estranho Ravena estar tentando consola-la... Normalmente era ao contrário... Mas isso conseguiu animar um pouco Shadow... Mas, pouco Ravena sabia que aquele livro não era um simples livro...

Eles voltaram a Torre... Shadow se trancou no quarto... Estelar queria ir falar com ela... Mas Ravena achou melhor não... Ela precisava ficar um pouco sozinha... Ravena entendia muito bem como era precisar ficar sozinha...

Estelar – Mas ela é nossa amiga! Não posso vê-la assim e não fazer nada! Ficar apenas parada aqui esperando!

Ravena – Mas ela precisa de um tempo para ficar sozinha! Para entender tudo o que está acontecendo... E... Eu preciso ir falar com ela...

Estelar – Por quê? O que houve?

Ravena – Eu estou com um pressentimento... E... Fiquem aqui aja o que houver não saiam!

Terra – O que ta acontecendo?

Ravena – Não é nada! Só não saiam daqui sobre nenhuma circunstancia!

Mutano – Mas...!

Robin segurando Mutano – Ta bem... Mas se precisarem de algo...

Cyborgue – Pode contar com agente!

Ravena – Eu sei...

Ela saiu correndo em direção ao quarto de Shadow... Como ela pressentira... Shadow estava sendo atacada pela irmã...

Sparkling – Ora se não é sua nova amiguinha... Olá você quer se juntar a mim?

Ravena – Nunca! Azarath Metrions Zint...

Ravena foi atacada por Will...

Shadow – Ravena! O que você quer?

Sparkling – Que você venha comigo!

Ravena – Não! Você não pode!

Shadow – Eu estou tão confusa...

Sparkling

You're too important for anyone

You play the role of all you long to be

But I, I know who you really are

You're the one who cries when you're alone

But where will go?

With no one left to save you from yourself

You can't escape you can't escape…

You think that I can't see right trough you're eyes

Scare to death to face reality

No one seems to hear you're hidden cries

You were left to face yourself alone…

But where will you go?

With no one left to save you from yourself

You can't escape the truth

Ravena

I realize you're afraid

But you can't abandonee everyone

You can escape

Sparkling

You don't want to escape

Shadow

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands

Sparkling

Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?

Shadow olhando para Rocky

I can hear you in a whisper but you can't even hear me screaming…

Sparkling

Where will you go?

With no one left to save you from your self?

You can't escape the truth…

Ravena

I realize you're afraid…

But you can't reject the whole world…

You can escape

Sparkling

You won't to escape

Ravena

You can escape

Sparkling

You don't want to escape

(Obs. eu modifiquei pequenos trechos da musica para bater com o que estava acontecendo…).

Ravena – Azarath Metrions Zinthos!

Ravena usou o máximo do seu poder e conseguiu tirar Sparkling e os dark angels do quarto de Shadow

Shadow abraçando Ravena – Puxa não sabia que você era exorcista – Ela deu uma risadinha

Ravena – É... Eu já expulsei o maior demônio da Terra... Meu pai... Esses não seriam tão difíceis...

Ao terminar de falar isso ela acabou desmaiando... Ela tinha usado muito de seus poderes

Quando acordou ela estava na sala de emergências na torre

Ravena – O que houve?

Shadow – Você desmaiou... Você se esforçou muito mentalmente e acabou desmaiando...

Cyborgue – Mas você vai ficar bem e...

Shadow – Se não fosse ficar eu iria dar um jeitinho

Ravena – Obrigada

Shadow – Obrigada você por cuidar de mim

Mutano – Nossa... Esse mela-mela não tem cara de Ravena nem de Shadow

Todos olharam meio sem entender o que ele tinha falado

Mutano – Bom é que a Ravena é tão seria e revoltada e a Shadow tão depressiva e revoltada que sei lá não parecem elas...

Robin – Uh?

Mutano – Deixa Pra lá...

Cyborgue – Bom Ravena você já consegue se levantar?

Ravena – Sim

Cyborgue – Ótimo! Então que tal pizza?

Todos concordaram com a idéia e foram até a pizzaria

No dia seguinte

Robin - Titãs! Slade está atacando a cidade!

Eles foram até a cidade... Slade estava segurando alguma coisa tipo um relógio maluco...

Shadow – Não! Slade seu...!

Slade – Ora, ora, se não são os titãs! Que bom eu esperava por vocês mesmo... E que prazer em revela Shadow

Shadow – Pena não poder dizer o mesmo!

Slade – è mesmo uma pena... Bom já que estão aqui por que não dão um olá para os dark angels?

Eles surgiram do nada e começaram a lutar... Shadow foi atrás de Slade que fugia com o "relógio"

Slade – Você sabe que o fim está próximo e que nada nem ninguém podem evitar!

Shadow – Isso não é verdade!

Slade – Não tente fugir do seu destino!

Shadow – Não! Não é meu destino e nem destino de ninguém!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Slade – Você sabe que o fim está próximo e que nada nem ninguém podem evitar!

Shadow – Isso não é verdade!

Slade – Não tente fugir do seu destino!

Shadow – Não! Não é meu destino e nem destino de ninguém!

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

1,2,3,4 go

Teen Titans!

_**Fim das esperanças**_

_**Parte 2**_

Slade – Garota boba... Você sabe que o mundo está prestes a acabar graças a você... Você não pode impedir... Você sabe que não... Você não precisaria nem ler seu futuro pra saber disto...

Shadow – Não! Não! Não!

Slade – Viu como você sabe?

Shadow – NÃO!

Shadow soltou uma enorme bola preta de energia e Causou uma grande explosão... Quando ela acordou viu que ainda estava lá e os titãs também... Porém Slade tinha fugido...

Shadow – Não... – Ela começou a chorar

Os titãs acordaram e viram-na chorando... Eles sabiam que havia alguma coisa errada

Eles voltaram à torre.

Robin – Shadow o que está acontecendo?

Shadow – Nada... È que o Slade... Ele sempre me deixa assim...

Estelar – Agente sabe que não é só isso...

Ravena – Agente sabe que ta acontecendo algo

Terra – E se você não quiser contar

Mutano – Agente vai descobrir!

Cyborgue – Não! Claro que não! – Todos olharam espantados pra ele, mas ele continuou falando... – Shadow não precisa se preocupar... Se você consegue dar conta disso e acha que não precisa de ajuda tudo bem... Mas, saiba que se você precisar de ajuda os titãs estão aqui pra te ajudar!

Shadow – Obrigada Cyborgue...

Shadow ficou um pouco pensativa...

Shadow – Acho que não é justo eu não dizer para vocês o que está acontecendo... Bom o caso é que... Aquele "Loqueche" era falso... Ele era só mais uma armadilha... E eu sabia de tudo... Quero dizer... Eu descobri tudo isso... Por isso eu aceitei ir pro lado do Slade e fingir tudo aquilo... E eu não contei para vocês...

Ravena – Como você pode fazer isso com agente?

Shadow – Se eu não tivesse feito isso a Sparkling não soltaria meus amigos...

Estelar – Mas você nos traiu... E ainda fingiu que não sabia de nada...

Terra – Você podia ter dado um outro jeito...

Shadow – Eu sei, mas... Eu sei lá!

Mutano – Como podemos acreditar em você de novo?

Cyborgue – Shadow você devia ter contado pra gente! Ou você mesmo podia derrotar sua irmã! Por que você não faz isso de uma vez!

Shadow – Eu não posso matar minha própria irmã!

Estelar – Mas ela tenta te matar! E tenta matar o mundo todo!

Shadow – Estelar! Você mais do que ninguém sabe como é ter uma irmã assim!

Estelar – Mas eu não hesitei em lutar com ela pra salvar Tamaran...

Robin que ainda não tinha falado nada – Como vocês podem julgar ela assim? Eu entendo o que aconteceu... Às vezes você tem que fazer algo de mal pequeno para mais tarde não precisar sofrer com o mal maior! Eu não trai vocês? E vocês são leais a mim e vocês sabem que eu sou leal a vocês!

Ravena e Estelar resmungando – Não é tão confiável assim...

Robin olhou pasmo para elas... Ele entendeu o que se passava

Mutano – Talvez vocês dois estejam envolvidos nisso!

Ravena – E talvez a Terra também esteja no meio... Quem garante que você três não são traidores?

Os três ficaram pasmos e berraram com a Ravena

- Pelo menos não somos nós que temos um pai demônio e não foi por nossa culpa que o fim do mundo quase aconteceu!

Estelar – Talvez os quatro estejam contra nós!

Os quatro – O que?

Mutano – Talvez estejamos um contra o outro!

Cyborgue – Então vamos nos matar de uma vez!

-Ahh!

Shadow acorda e graças a Deus tudo tinha sido apenas um pesadelo... Ela estava na sala de emergência e Ravena estava ao lado dela

Ravena – O que houve?

Shadow – Só um pesadelo... Mas por que eu estou aqui?

Ravena – Você desmaiou quando você destruiu o depósito (eram lá que eles estavam quando o Slade fugiu)

Shadow – Ah, Claro!

Ravena – Você está bem?

Shadow parecia um pouco triste

Shadow – To sim...

Logo após isso elas saíram de lá e foram até a sala onde todos estavam...

Cyborgue – Shadow! Que bom que você acordou! Olha a janta!

Mutano – Cadê meu tofu!

Cyborgue – Não tem tofu!

Mutano – Cara! Como você pode fazer isso comigo! Você me traiu!

Shadow paralisou quando Mutano disse "Você me traiu"...

Robin – tudo bem Shadow?

Shadow – Eu preciso ir para o meu quarto...

Ela saiu correndo e entrou no quarto

Ravena e Robin olharam um pra cara do outro e perceberam que algo estava errado...

Mutano – Ué? O que deu nela?

Estelar – Nossa amiga não vai se juntar a nós?

Terra – Pelo visto não...

Cyborgue – Que pena... Eu tinha feito essa comida especialmente pra ela...

Shadow estava muito deprimida... Aquele pesadelo tinha afetado muito sua mente...

Shadow pensando – Por quê? Por que eu tinha que ter aquele pesadelo idiota... Bom pelo menos foi só um pesadelo e eu... Queria poder contar para eles o que realmente aconteceu... Mas não dá... Eu acho que minha vida não passa de uma mentira!

Shadow cantando

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll

I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds

Lembrando do pesadelo

But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to

Lost all faith in the things I have achieved

And I

CHORUS:

I've woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

(Away from this place I have made)

Won't you take me away from me?

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins

I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed

I can't go on like this

I loathe all I've become

I've woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

(Away from this place I have made)

Won't you take me away from me?

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more

I have grown so weary of this lie I live

Lembrando do seu passado

I've woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

I've woken now to find myself

I'm lost in the shadows on my own

I'm longing to be lost in you

Away from me

Terra foi até o quarto dela

Terra – Tudo bem com você Shadow?

Shadow – Sim... Eu apenas to meio cansada...

Terra – Tem certeza?

Shadow – Não...

Terra – Posso entrar?

Shadow – Claro...

Terra – O que está acontecendo com você?

Shadow – Eu não sei... Eu tive um pesadelo e... Eu não sei... Ele não sai da minha cabeça e eu acho que eu vou ficar louca!

Terra – Calma! Olha... Shadow você não tem todo e qualquer poder?

Shadow – Tenho...

Terra – então por que você não volta no tempo e tenta consertar tudo?

Shadow – Eu bem que queria, mas mexer no tempo não é fácil... Eu além de ficar muito cansada posso acabar perdendo o controle e acabar destruindo o espaço temporal...

Terra – Nossa!

Shadow – É... Eu só posso usar meus poderes menores enquanto eu não tiver total controle sobre todos eles...

Terra – Isso explica porque você sempre hesita em lutar...

Shadow – É...

Mutano Berrando – TERRA! SHADOW! VENHAM ATÈ AQUI!

Terra – Vamos lá?

Shadow – Ta...

Chegando lá

Shadow – não me diga que é o Slade de novo...

Mutano – Não... Não é isso... É que nós queríamos conversar com você...

Robin – Nós sabemos que tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você

Estelar – Nós somos seus amigos... Pode confiar em nós...

Ravena – claro se você não confiar e não quiser contar tudo bem...

Cyborgue – Mas já que somos um time acho que não deveriam existir segredos entre nós...

Robin – O que você acha?

Shadow deu um suspiro e começou a contar

Olha, eu sabia que o loqueche era falso, eu sabia que não era o Slade que estava controlando tudo e eu acabei traindo vocês... Pronto agora vocês já podem me odiar...

Os titãs ficaram boquiabertos e sem palavras até que Robin voltou a si e começou a falar

Robin – Por que você não nos contou isso antes?

Shadow – Porque eu não podia...

Ravena – Nós não vamos te odiar por isso...

Shadow – Não?

Estelar sorrindo – Claro que não bobinha

Terra – Agente entende você...

Mutano – Claro! Não foi só você que passou por isso... O Robin e a Terra já foram aprendizes dele lembra? E a Ravena foi com ele para ser o portal para o maior demônio do mundo!

Robin – Às vezes deve ser contada uma pequena mentira para um bem maior...

Shadow – Que bom! Eu to melhor agora! Valeu gente! Eu achei que vocês iriam me odiar por causa de um pesadelo besta que eu tive...

Logo após isso todos foram dormir, pois já era muito tarde... Shadow saiu de lá saltitando e esquecendo todos os seus problemas

Logo que ela dormiu, ela teve um outro pesadelo... Mas dessa vez foi com a destruição do mundo

Shadow estava em um lugar em chamas

O que está acontecendo?

Ela viu os titãs lutando contra os dark angels, slade e sparkling... E eles estavam perdendo...

Ela viu Rocky e Sparkling juntos comemorando toda a destruição...

Ela viu Sparkling rindo dela e ela abraçava Rocky

Vozes Cantando

I wish I had an angel

For one moment of love

I wish I had your angel tonight

Sparkling

Deep into a dying day

I took a step outside an innocent heart

Prepare to hate me fall when I may

This night will hurt you like never before

Old loves they die hard

Old lies they die harder

Will (ele é um dos dark angels)

I wish I had an angel

For one moment of love

I wish I had your angel

Your Virgin Mary undone

I'm in love with my lust

Burning angel wings to dust

I wish I had your angel tonight

Shadow

I'm going down so frail n cruel

Drunken disguise changes all the rules

Old loves they die hard

Old lies they die harder

Will e Rocky

I wish I had an angel

For one moment of love

I wish I had your angel

Your Virgin Mary undone

I'm in love with my lust

Burning angel wings to dust

I wish I had your angel tonight

Dark angels

Greatest thrill

Not to kill

But to have the prize of the night

Hypocrite

Wannabe friend

13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!

Shadow (que se lembrava dos bons momentos que passará com Rocky até ele ser hipnotizado por Sparkling).

Last dance, first kiss

Your touch my bliss

Beauty always comes with dark thoughts

Vozes

I wish I had an angel

For one moment of love

I wish I had your angel

Your Virgin Mary undone

I'm in love with my lust

Burning angel wings to dust

I wish I had your angel tonight

I wish I had an angel (4X)

Shadow acorda e dá um grito que a cidade toda pode ouvir...

Ravena – O que houve?

Shadow – Nada foi só outro pesadelo...

Todos os titãs voltaram a dormir...

Na manhã seguinte:

O alarme soa e os titãs acordam... Era Slade mais uma vez

Eles foram até o centro e chegando lá viram Slade roubando algumas jóias

Robin – Isso já ta ficando cansativo...

Shadow – Slade! Volte aqui e lute você mesmo por conta própria!

Slade – Mas eu nunca pensei em fugir... Mas seus amiguinhos eu terei de chamar... Afinal seria uma injustiça seis contra um você não acha?

Slade chamou os dark angels e eles travaram uma forte luta... Shadow lutava contra Slade que era seu alvo principal...

Slade estava quase sendo vencido por Shadow quando Sparkling apareceu para ajudá-lo

Sparkling - Oi irmãzinha!

Shadow – Sua...!

Sparkling – Ora isso é jeito de receber sua irmã? Fuja Slade eu dou conta dela!

Shadow – Não!

Slade conseguiu fugir, pois Sparkling a segurava...

Shadow – Sai do meu caminho!

Sparkling – Você é que está no meu caminho! Se o seu dom tivesse sido meu eu poderia...

Shadow – Como você pode dizer que isso é um dom?

Sparkling claro que é! Só que você não sabe usa-lo!

Elas brigavam de igual para igual apesar de Sparkling ter menos poderes...

Sparkling – Não adianta tudo o que você faz eu sempre farei melhor... Tudo o que você é eu sempre serei melhor!

Shadow – Não!

Sparkling – Você pode ter todos os poderes do mundo, mas não sabe como usa-los! Agora os meus... Eu sei usar e muito bem!

Sparkling soltou um poder muito grande em cima de Shadow

Sparkling fugiu com os dark angels mais uma vez...

Shadow – Não! Maldita!

Os outros olharam espantados para ela

Shadow saiu correndo e foi para a Torre os titãs foram atrás dela e sem saberem estavam sendo seguidos...

Chegando lá eles foram até a porta do quarto da Shadow

Ravena – Shadow somos nós abre a porta!

Shadow – Ta...

Ela abriu a porta e os titãs tentavam acalma - lá...

Derrepente alguém entra pela janela

Shadow – Will?

Will – Oi Shadow... Titãs...

Robin – O que você quer?

Will – Eu vim em paz... Eu quero conversar com a Shadow

Ravena – Pode falar

Will – a sós!

Estelar – Não vamos deixar nossa amiga sozinha com você!

Will – Como eu disse, eu vim em paz... Preciso contar umas coisas pra Shadow...

Mutano – Como agente pode confiar em você... Não sei se você se lembra, mas você tenta nos destruir!

Will – Mas é sobre a Sparkling!É urgente!

Shadow – Eu li a mente dele e sei que ele veio em paz

Robin – Tudo bem então...

Eles saíram deixando apenas Shadow e Will no quarto

Shadow – O que você quer?

Will – Olha Shadow talvez você me odeie para o resto da vida, mas eu preciso te dizer... Eu não fui hipnotizado pela sua irmã... Eu fui com ela por conta própria... Porque... Eu amava sua irmã e ainda amo...

Shadow – O que?

Will – Eu trai sua confiança, trai nossa amizade, trai nossos amigos, tudo isso por uma garota estúpida... Ela e Rocky estão juntos... Ela o ama e ele em partes a ama... Não sei se é a hipnose... Mas, eles parecem se gostar muito... Por isso eu estou aqui hoje contando tudo pra você...

Shadow – Como você pode?

Will – Shadow me perdoa

Shadow – Seu…

Shadow ao ver isso lembrou que seus amigos a perdoaram…

Shadow – Will... Tudo bem...

Will estava chorando e Shadow o abraçou

Will – Eu sei que eu sou um verme, mas eu precisava te contar... Pela nossa amizade se é que ela ainda existe...

Shadow sorriu para ele disse – Claro que ela existe...

Então ele contou a ela tudo o que se passara

Will – Sua irmã é apenas mais um fantoche... Loqueche é mais um fantoche... Esse tal de Loqueche talvez nem exista... È uma outra força do mal... Muito Poderosa... Que quer você... O nome dele é Possession...

Shadow – Mas como eu nunca ouvi falar dele?

Will – É que ele e Loqueche são as mesmas pessoas... Sei lá é uma história maluca

Shadow – Você disse que minha irmã é um fantoche?

Will – Exatamente!

Shadow – Mas ela me odeia desde criança!

Will – Você se lembra de uma tal porta que vocês eram proibidas de abrir?

Shadow – Sim...

Will – Então... Lá era um tipo de uma passagem para ele... Mas ele não podia mais passar por ela... Apenas podia tentar dominar uma pessoa coisa que também seria um pouco impossível...

Shadow – Mas então por que tinha essa porta lá em casa?

Will – Por que seus pais eram os guardiões do portal e eles haviam prendido ele lá...

Shadow – Isso explica bastante coisa!  
Will – então... Um dia a xereta da sua irmã abriu aquela porta e ele conseguiu possuí-la...

Shadow – Não...

Will – Sim... Então a partir desse dia ela ficou má...

Shadow – Então pra que eles precisam de mim?

Will – Para abrir o portal devolver os poderes do Possession e...

Shadow – Perai como assim devolver os poderes para ele?

Will – Seus pais nunca lhe disseram, mas você tem um pouco da genética dele.

Shadow – O que!

Will – Isso aí! Você só tem um poderzinho fraco que é o poder de cura... Os outros poderes pertencem ao Possession!

Shadow – Como?

Will – Seus pais para poder prendê-lo tiveram que tirar os poderes dele e colocar em algum lugar e como sua mãe estava grávida de você, eles colocaram em você!

Shadow – Como eles puderam?

Will – É eu sei... Isso é horrível...

Shadow – Então esses eram os planos deles?

Will – Isso!

Shadow – Você se importaria em contar isso para os outros?

Will – Tudo bem...

Após contarem isso aos titãs eles ofereceram um lugar para Will ficar

Shadow – Sabe titãs... Eu acho que agente deveria aproveitar esta noite...

Robin – Como assim?

Shadow – Faz tanto tempo que eu não vou á uma festa... Eu fiquei sabendo que vai ter uma naquele "depósito mal-assombrado"

Ravena – Como você pode pensar em se divertir em uma situação como essa?

Will – Ela tem razão! Amanhã teremos muita dor de cabeça... Então deveríamos aproveitar hoje

Mutano – Cara! Concordo com vocês!

Cyborgue – Acho que não tem nada de mais em uma festinha não é gente?

Terra – É pode ser...

Estelar – Oba Festa!

Ravena – Tanto faz

Robin – Bom já que todos concordam... Acho que nós vamos...

Shadow – Ótimo! Meninas Vamos nos arrumar!

Shadow puxou Terra, Estelar e Ravena e elas foram se arrumar...

Will – O que vocês estão esperando? Vão se arrumar também

E lá foram os garotos se arrumar

Duas horas depois

Will, Cyborgue e Mutano – Será que dá pra vocês se apressarem?

Shadow – Calma gente! Agente já ta indo!

Robin – Ai, eu não agüento mais esperar!

Mais meia hora depois

Cyborgue – Caramba anda logo! Olha só o Robin até dormiu!

Shadow – como vocês são resmungões... Ta agente ta saindo

Mutano – Finalmente!

Quando elas iriam sair

Ravena – Eu to me sentindo ridícula assim e eu não vou!

Estelar – Você está linda Ravena! Vamos lá!

Terra – è Ravena! Você precisa mudar um pouco

Shadow – Bom ai vamos nós!

Quando elas saíram os garotos babaram... Elas estavam lindas!

Shadow – Fala a verdade valeu a pena nos esperar não é?

Garotos – É...

Então eles chegaram à festa que estava bastante animada

Shadow – Venha meninas vamos dançar!

Ravena – Eu não vou!

Shadow - Larga a mão de ser rabugenta!

Lá foram elas até a pista de dança onde estava tocando uma musica que Shadow adorava

Shadow – Uha!

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

Mya:

He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge

Strutting her stuff on the street

She said, hello, hey Joe

You wanna give it a go, oh

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)

Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)

Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Pink:

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that magnolia wine

On her black satin sheets

Is where he started to freak, yeah

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)

Mocca chocolata ya ya

Creole Lady Marmalade, uh

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)

Lil' Kim:

Yeah, yeah, aw

We come through with the money and the garter belts

Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry

I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Dudes

Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

Hey sisters, soul sisters

Gotta get that dough sisters

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

By the case, the meaning of expensive taste

We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)

Mocca chocolata (what)

Creole Lady Marmalade

(One more time, come on)

Marmalade (ooh)

Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)

Marmalade (ohh)

Christina:

Hey, hey, hey

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh

Color of cafe au lait, alright

Made the savage beast inside

Roar until he cried

More, more, more

Pink:

Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)

Mya:

Living a gray flannel life

Christina:

But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep

More, more, more

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da

Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)

Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)

Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

Come on, uh

Christina

Moulin

Pink

Lady Marmalade

Lil' Kim

Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh

Mya

Rock wilder baby

Lady

Moulin Rouge

Ooh

Misdemeanor here

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

Elas dançaram essa musica e os garotos apenas olharam... Até Ravena havia dançado

Estelar – Isso foi tão divertido!

Terra – Foi mesmo!

Shadow – Vai falar que você não gostou de dançar Ravena?

Ravena – Tanto faz...

Mutano – Nossa... Não sabia que elas dançavam tão bem!

Cyborgue – Até a Estelar que é de outro planeta!

Robin – Não sabia que a Ravena dançava!

Will – As garotas são sempre assim mesmo! São uma caixinha de surpresa!

Terra, Ravena e Estelar estavam passando na frente dos garotos e Shadow correu atrás delas.

Mutano, Cyborgue e Robin Pensando – Elas estão tão lindas...

Derrepente uma musica mais calma começou a tocar Shadow insistiu tanto que ela conseguiu fazer todos os garotos dançarem junto com as garotas!

Shadow – Vamos vai ser divertido!

Mutano – Ta legal!

Shadow – Ta! Mutano você a Terra vão dançar juntos!

Mutano – Isso!

Terra corou

Shadow – Cyborgue você poderia dançar com a Estelar!

Cyborgue – Ah! Claro!

Estelar também corou

Shadow – Ravena... Só sobraram você e o Robin

Ravena – Eu não vou dançar...

Shadow – ora Ravena que isso? Tadinho do Robin!

Robin – Tudo bem se ela não quiser dançar

Shadow – Ah, mas ela vai dançar!

Ravena – Eu não quero!

Shadow – Por favor!

Ravena – Não!

Robin – A Ravena não quer dançar comigo... Deixe-a em paz...

Shadow – Ta...

Will – Vamos dançar Shadow?

Shadow – Vamos!

E todos estavam dançando menos Robin e Ravena

Cyborgue – Belo vestido Estelar

Estelar Corando – Obrigada...!

Mutano – Acho que você é a menina mais bonita da festa Terra!

Terra totalmente corada – obrigada...

Mutano e Terra se beijaram

Robin – Ravena?

Ravena – Sim?

Robin – Por que você não quer dançar comigo?

Ravena – Porque eu não sei dançar...

Robin – Mas você dançou tão bem sozinha

Ravena -...

Robin – Mas tudo bem

Ravena – Robin?

Robin – Sim?

Ravena – Quer dançar?

Robin – Claro!

E lá foram eles

Cyborgue – Eu já te disse o quanto você está linda?

Estelar corada – Não... Mas obrigada... Você está muito bonito também...

Cyborgue foi se aproximando de Estelar que foi ficando cada vez mas corada e os dois se beijaram... (casal esquisito né? Huhu).

Ravena e Robin também se beijaram XD

No dia seguinte

Shadow – Ai minha cabeça...

Estelar – A festa tava ótima!

Terra – Agente descobriu um lado novo da Ravena

Ravena – Hunf

Robin – Não sabia que você dançava Ravena

Mutano – Cara nem eu! Quem iria imaginar que uma garota como ela dança tão bem?

Cyborgue – To pasmado

Will – Hehe! Influencia da Shadow!

O alarme da Torre soa

Slade – Diz Robin…

Shadow olha para Will, os dois ficam preocupados.

Titãs Vamos lá!

Chegando ao centro da cidade Slade, os dark angels e Sparkling estavam lá com uma maquina maluca e o livro que Slade havia pegado.

Sparkling – Que bom que você chegou maninha... Estávamos a sua espera!

Will – Sparkling... Vocês não se saíram bem nessa!

Rocky – Parece que o fracote se juntou aos jovens trouxas!

Mutano – è jovens titãs!

Robin – Tias! Atacar!

Eles foram lá e lutaram contra os dark angels

Will entrando na frente de Shadow – Foge Shadow! Essa é a nossa única esperança!

Shadow corria e Will segurava Sparkling

Sparkling – Ora eu deveria imaginar que um fracassado igual a você não seria bom o bastante para se juntar ao meu time!

Will quase chorando – Eu não sou um fracassado!

Sparkling – Além disso, é mentiroso e chorão... Ora me poupe e eu te pouparei, agora sai da minha frente!

Will – Não!

Sparkling – Tudo bem!

Ela apenas empurrou-o para o lado e saiu correndo atrás de Shadow

Sparkling – Você não vai fugir! Slade rápido ative o portal!

Slade – Claro!

Slade começou a ler algumas coisas e logo um portal foi se abrindo

Slade - Clamatequiro! Clamatequiro! Chumasei! Chumasei! Itsend!

Logo um ser estranho começou a sair de lá e a Terra começou a ficar em chamas a medida que ele saia...

Possession – Enfim! Livre!

Titãs – Não!

Shadow – Não!

Possession – Agora me devolva meus poderes!

Shadow – Nunca!

Possession – Então terei que tomar a força!

Ele começou a dizer mais coisas esquisitas

Possession – Chametequirai! Fragnetai! Powermine!

Shadow – Não!

Os poderes de Shadow foram sugados e ela desmaiou

Titãs e Will – Shadow!

Uma luta muito grande começou a ser travada contra Possession, Slade, Sparkling e os dark angels... Os titãs mesmo sabendo que não teriam chance tentaram lutar contra eles...

Shadow acordou e viu a cena... Os titãs estavam perdendo e pior ainda estavam quase morrendo...

Shadow – não!

Voices

This is the end of all hope

To lose the child, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

This is the birth of all hope

To have what I once had

This life unforgiving

It will end with birth

Shadow

No will to wake for this morn

To see another black rose born

Deathbed slowly covered with snow

Shadow via que seus amigos estavam perdendo e não teve outra escolha a não ser lutar sem poderes

Angels, they fell first but I'm still here

Alone as they are drawing near

In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung

Voices

It is the end of all hope

To lose the child, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

Shadow tentava fugir de Possession, mas ele tentava mata-la e ele era muito mais forte do que ela...

Shadow

Wounded is the deer that leaps highest

And my wound it cuts so deep

Turn off the light and let me pull the plug

Voices

This is the end of all hope

To lose the child, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

This is the birth of all hope

To have what I once had

This life unforgiving

It will end with birth

Mandylion, without a face

Deathwish without a prayer

End of hope

End of love

End of time, the rest is silence

Mandylion, without a face

Deathwish without a prayer

End of hope

End of love

End of time, the rest is silence

This is the end of all hope

To lose the child, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

Shadow teve uma idéia que não sabia se iria funcionar, mesmo assim tentou... Utilizou seu poder de cura para salvar os titãs e tirar sua irmã do transe hipnótico de Possession...

Shadow

This is the birth of all hope

To have what I once had

Ela estava quase conseguindo… Ela iria conseguir…

Voices

This is the end of all hope

To lose the child, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

Sparkling despertou e os titãs também

This is the end of all hope

To lose the child, the faith

End of all hope

Sparkling – Hã... O que houve?

Shadow – Sparkling você voltou!

Sparkling – Ah! O que está acontecendo!

Shadow – É o fim do mundo... Eu não posso impedir sozinha... Eu não tenho poderes... Só o poder de cura...

Sparkling – Não! Você pode criar portais! Buracos negros!

Shadow – É?

Sparkling – Sim! Juntas nós podemos derrotar ele!  
Shadow – Então vamos lá! Se prepare seu monstro

Robin – Parece que a Shadow conseguiu trazer sua irmã pro nosso lado!

Estelar – Elas vão conseguir!

Mutano – Eu espero!  
Ravena pensando – Shadow eu confio em você...

Sparkling e Shadow – Portal Negro, Outra dimensão, tire esse monstro do nosso mundo!

Um grande portal foi aberto sugando Possession para dentro... Inconformado ele tenta lançar um raio que iria atingir Sparkling

Possession – Traidora! Você vai morrer

Shadow – Não!

Shadow se jogou na frente do ataque sendo ferida...

Sparkling – Shadow!

Possession não parou por ai! Ele lançou mais um poder antes de ser sugado totalmente que acabou machucando todos

Shadow com seu poder de cura conseguiu se recuperar, porém ao ver todos quase mortos, agonizando, ela não teve outra escolha a não ser passar seu poder de cura a eles... Assim o mundo voltou a ser o que era... Mas Shadow estava muito fraca e ferida...

Rocky acordando do transe hipnótico – Hã? Levantem-se! Ela conseguiu!Ela nos salvou!

Assim todos foram acordando e o mundo funcionava normalmente

Sparkling – Onde está Shadow?

Ravena ao ver sua amiga quase morta deu um grito de desespero e saiu correndo em sua direção... Eles a levaram a Torre... Mas talvez pudesse ser muito tarde... Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam muito fracos... Sua respiração era muito fraca e ela estava muito gelada...

Após uma hora ela acordou...

Todos gritaram – Shadow!

Ela ainda estava fraca, mas eles ainda tinham uma esperança de que ela iria sobreviver...

Rocky – Shadow! Você conseguiu! Você salvou o mundo! Você nos salvou

Shadow com a voz bem fraca – É... Mas eu não pude salvar a mim mesma... Mas só de ver vocês vivos e felizes eu já me sinto melhor... Mas eu estou morrendo...

Will – Não diga uma besteira dessas!Você está melhorando!

Shadow – Não... Eu não estou... Eu estou morrendo... Mas pelo menos eu morrerei feliz... Feliz de saber que vocês estão bem e de que o mundo está salvo... E que se mais uma vez ele precisar ser salvo eles irão saber quem chamar...

John – Diz pra ela Bem! Diz que ela vai sarar

Ben era tipo um cdf... Ele entendia tudo sobre computadores e aparelhos de ultima geração e sabia muito sobre medicina...

Ben não respondeu nada... O silencio dele preocupou os amigos...

Shadow – tudo bem... Eu já sabia disso...

Ben – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Você ainda tem chances sim e...

Shadow – Tudo bem... Eu sei que é mentira sua... Eu conheço você... Mas eu não ligo... Rocky você poderia me fazer um favor?

Rocky – Claro!

Shadow – Você se lembra daquela musica que agente cantava quando agente estava junto?

Rocky – Como eu poderia esquecê-la?

Shadow – Cante ela comigo uma ultima vez...

Rocky – Sim... Mas essa não vai ser a ultima vez!

Shadow apenas sorriu... Antes de eles começarem a cantar Sparkling falou com a irmã

Sparkling chorando – Shadow me perdoa… Eu tenho sido a pior irmã do mundo... Eu nunca devia ter desobedecido ao papai e mamãe... Mas eu era apenas uma criança xereta...

Shadow – Eu já te perdoei faz tempo...

Elas se abraçaram... Depois de alguns minutos se soltaram...

Rocky – Shadow... Eu me sinto culpado por tudo... Eu devia ter prestado atenção, mas...

Shadow colocou a mão no rosto dele e começou a cantar

Shadow

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night, you are my own

(Ela pega a mão dele)

Take my hand

Shadow e Rocky

CHORUS:

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

Shadow

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you there

Shadow e Rocky

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason

Shadow

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

Shadow e Rocky

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you now

A respiração e os batimentos de Shadow estavam cada vez mais fracos… Ela estava morrendo… Cyborgue abraçou Estelar, Mutano abraçou a Terra... Ravena apenas abraçou a si mesma... Os amigos dele abraçaram a irmã dela... Rocky ainda segurava a mão de Shadow que parecia estar mais fria... Shadow ainda queria terminar a musica

Shadow e Rocky

CHORUS:

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

Shadow apenas disse a Rocky – Eu te amo

Shadow parou de respirar… Ela estava morta… Ravena não agüentou e abraçou Robin… Todos choravam muito… Rocky Apenas pode dizer.

Shadow! Não Eu Te Amo! Não! Não! Não! Não!

Todos estavam lá... Todos que admiravam seu trabalho... Todos que acreditavam nela... Todos os que viram ela fazer diferença... Mas principalmente eles estavam lá... Naquele dia chuvoso... Onde tudo parecia negro...

Estelar – Ela era uma boa amiga...

Ravena – Ela era uma titã leal... Ela nasceu com um dom que virou sua maldição...

Robin – Mas ela não deixou que seu destino se cumprisse... Ela desejou algo mais...

Cyborgue – Não importava a que medida...

Mutano – Nada era impossível pra ela...

Terra – Mas isso... Isso era o inevitável...

Sparkling – Ela morreu por uma boa causa... Para nos salvar

Will abraçado com Sparkling – Justo a garota que todos disseram que um dia iria matar a todos e destruiria o mundo

Ben e John – Sua morte foi a morte mais triste e linda que eu já vi...

Rocky chorando – Eu te amo... Não importa onde você esteja ainda ficaremos juntos um dia... Minha querida... ... Nosso amor é eterno

Shadow Uma titã leal

Uma amiga fiel

A garota que salvou o mundo

_**FIM**_


End file.
